The present invention relates to a gas assisted injection molded step for entering and exiting a vehicle.
There is a need to improve steps used to assist in entering and exiting vehicles. Typically, a vehicle, e.g., a utility vehicle, includes a step mounted thereto to assist a driver or a passenger in entering and exiting the vehicle. However, many steps that are used include a plurality of members, thereby requiring a relatively substantial amount of time of assembling the step.
Additionally, many steps that are used are relatively high in weight, thereby increasing manufacturing and assembling costs. Moreover, the steps having a relatively high weight unnecessarily requires fasteners to hold the extra weight.
Thus, what is needed is an improved vehicle step which reduces the cost of manufacturing and assembling the step to a vehicle.
What is also needed is an improved vehicle step which is substantially less in weight without compromising the structural strength of the step.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved step for entering and exiting a vehicle. The step includes a unitary, one-piece molding which has at least two hollow u-shaped portions wherein each portion has a receiving body section and first and second legs extending from the body section to first and second distal ends respectively. Each distal end has a flange configured to be mounted to the vehicle. The unitary, one-piece molding also has a plate portion disposed on the respective receiving body section for supporting weight placed thereon and integrally bridging and joining the at least two u-shaped portions together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a step mounted to a vehicle for entering and exiting the vehicle and manufactured by the process of gas assisted injection molding.